


Nothing gold can stay

by snowphoenix



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:30:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowphoenix/pseuds/snowphoenix
Summary: Cai Xukun finds an unexpected interest in Wang Ziyi, but what if his first love Zhu zhengting comes back into the picture?





	Nothing gold can stay

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is actually inspired by my own real life experience, and this poem: 
> 
> Nature’s first green is gold,   
> Her hardest hue to hold.   
> Her early leaf’s a flower;   
> But only so an hour.   
> Then leaf subsides to leaf.   
> So Eden sank to grief,   
> So dawn goes down to day.   
> Nothing gold can stay. 
> 
> The title of this fic is actually the title of the poem

Cai Xukun meets Zhu Zhengting on a windy autumn day. Gold, he remembers that is the colour of the leaves swirling around them. Gold, with a tinge of red. Gorgeous, he remembers it to be. They become fast friends, sharing the same classes and the same interests. Dance, music, rapping, singing. They both loved the same things, and it was inevitable that they both ended up loving each other as well. Or so Xukun thought. He and Zhengting had been spending lots of time with each other, texting and simply meeting up to study or just to walk home together. Heck, at one period of time, he had even met Zhengting’s cousins. Which was why he decided to man up and confess to Zhengting, because he had thought that they were a sure-thing. Turns out, nothing in life was ever sure. Zhengting had turned him down, saying that he only liked Xukun as a friend. Xukun was heartbroken, because he wasn’t sure where everything had went wrong. Plus, Zhengting was his first love. 

And he knew what everybody said about first loves; that they would always be special. 

Zhengting graduates first and goes on to high school, although Xukun never bothered finding out which school he had applied for. Just because he was still getting over Zhengting, despite Zhengting still wanting them to be friends. But he knows he needs space, and so he gives himself space. 

Three years down the road, Xukun is finally in college. He is ready for a fresh start, because he has finally gotten over Zhengting. (Or so he thinks)


End file.
